Facing Twilight
by AngelofBeauty88
Summary: What happens when a fangirl from the real world gets pulled into the world of Persona 5? She joins the Phantom Thieves of Hearts, of course! But to get home, she may have to do more than survive as a thief.


**Facing Twilight**

What happens when a fangirl from the real world gets pulled into the world of Persona 5? She joins the Phantom Thieves of Hearts, of course! But to get home, she may have to do more than survive as a thief.

I don't make any profit from this fic! This is purely for entertainment and fun! Most characters belong to Atlus! Angel and the rest of them belong to me!

 **WARNING!: THERE WILL BE SPOILERS FOR THE GAME! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!** ****

0000000000000000000000000000

 **Chapter 1: Let Us Start The Game  
**  
Date: ?/?/20XX

'…What happened? Where am I?'

The questions kept ringing in her head. She tried hard to remember what had happened that led to her current situation.

For a moment, she thought that she'd felt a pain in her body. A large, rather agonizing pain, enough to bring tears to her eyes.

The faint, distant sounds of screams could be heard in her ears.

It was strange. It was almost like she was underwater. She could hear the noises, but they were so far off sounding. Not that she could even make out what any of the voices were saying to her.

She could almost swear that she heard ambulance sirens getting closer.

However, one voice did stand out to the girl. It was clear like a bell, but gentle and comforting. And somehow familiar to the young woman. _"If my voice reaches you, there may yet be hope for you."  
_  
'Hope for… me?'

 _"You are a truly unique case. And thrown far from your home, and into a world that is already heading for ruin. The whims of fate are indeed cruel. But if you are truly willing, you may be able to help stop it. A way to send you back to your true home. There will be a heavy price to pay if you accept the choice to change the fate of this world. The choice however, is yours alone, if you will pay it."  
_  
'I don't understand what you're talking about.' Once again, pain surged through her body. She was unable to see a blue butterfly flying and fluttering near her because of the intense pain.

 _"Meet with the one who will give you the power to change your fate… Trickster,"_ the voice said before fading.

The blonde felt herself trying to reach her hand out in the direction of the voice. It wasn't easy, since her body felt both incredibly heavy like steel, and yet incredibly light like air at the same time. It wasn't long before she felt the sensation of falling, as though diving into a deep swimming pool.

Finally, after what felt like ages, her body seemed to respond to her, and her blue eyes opened at last. Her eyes quickly scanned her surroundings, her vision clearing up slowly but making out what seemed to be some sort of prison cell. A cell that was all too familiar to her. Sitting up from what she found to be a cot, she could feel her head swimming. Why was she there? How was she there?

"Well, this is most interesting. I did not expect to find such a guest make their way here without an invitation."

The girl saw a strange looking man outside of her cell, sitting at a fine desk. His appearance was unique, to say the least. And he was smiling in a way that was a bit unnerving and strangely comforting. But she knew him somehow. That much she was sure of.

The man in question only continued to smile. "Welcome to my Velvet Room."

"What is this place?" she asked, moving to the barred door of the cell, watching the strange man carefully. "And who are you?"

The man only continued to grin and gave a light chuckle as two small girls with pale blonde hair and golden eyes came into view. Both girls had a single patch over an eye, one over the left, the other having it over the right.

"Silence, Inmate!" one of the girls said harshly, giving the older female a glare. "You'll remember to watch your manners in the presence of our master!"

"Wait, Caroline. I don't believe she is an inmate. Look at her clothes. Look how she is not bound by chains," the other girl said calmly to her twin before turning her attention back to the older female. "Please watch your tone and remember your manners, lest you end up staying here forever."

"Stay here…? What's that supposed to mean?" the young woman asked, gripping the bars and looking at the strange man. It made her shudder that his gaze and grin hadn't seemed to falter at all.

"This is indeed a very surprising turn of events. For you see, my dear, this place is a space between worlds. Between dream and reality, mind and matter. And only those bound by contracts may enter. However, what is truly most interesting is that you yourself are currently in between worlds as well."

"Grrr! Stop talking in riddles! What do you mean I'm in between all of these things?!" the young woman asked, her annoyance clearly evident in her voice.

"To put it simply, though you are chosen by a contract to enter this place, your current situation is the most dire. For you currently reside between Life and Death," he explained.

The words 'life and death' felt like a ton of bricks punching her in the gut. "I'm… I'm what?" she found herself asking, her voice quiet and somewhat strained as she tried to figure out if he was telling the truth or not.

The gentle voice from before came back to her mind. 'There may be hope for you yet.' Was this what had she meant?

"By some unique means, your soul found its way here. Your soul has a fierce rebellious nature, but such is the nature of a Trickster. …Ah, forgive me. I am Igor, master of this place. And they are the wardens of this domain, Caroline and Justine," he introduced.

The two girls only seemed to nod slightly to the older woman, staying quiet for the time being as Igor continued to speak.

"Remember your manners, girl. You're still in the presence of our master!" Caroline snapped.

"We are here to aid you, if you can prove yourself worthy of it," Justine said softly.

"Now then, you no doubt wish to know how to return to a state of Life, correct?" Igor asked the imprisoned woman.

"If you already know that, then tell me and get me the hell out of here," the blonde replied, her tone clearly agitated. "I have no intentions of dying anything soon."

"But of course. However, that does bring up the other reason you ended up in this place. You are not a native of that place, are you?" Igor asked, studying the young woman for a few silent minutes before continuing. "You know of certain things, special events and powers. Knowledge that a very rare few possess. Knowledge that is incredibly dangerous to all, especially to yourself. It would seem because of that information, your soul sought this place out to ensure that you did not die a meaningless death."

"Even if that was the case, I can't say one way or the other. I remember voices, and a pain…" she said slowly, trying hard to remember how she ended up in that place.

"Your physical body was injured, placing you in the state that one would call a 'near death experience'. Your will is clearly strong enough to go back, but it would seem that there is one other reason you were brought to this room. And it would relate to your place of origin. However, you have already joined the game. To let you die now, that would be a great shame and a true waste of potential," Igor said, seeming to extend a hand to the young woman.

"I offer a special deal to you, young lady. I will allow you to return to your physical form, good as new, but you will have to give up something else in return. Call it, a fee of sorts, to play the game."

'So my options are give up something of mine, and gods only know what he might ask for… Or to let myself die in this place,' she thought, crossing her arms in irritation. 'It's clearly an obvious answer, but the problem is what price he may demand in payment. And I feel like I should be remembering something else about this guy…'

The blonde shook her head after a moment. The longer she stayed in that cell, the more she was putting herself at risk. "I don't have much of a choice. If the choices are life or death, then I will take life, and pay whatever price you want."

Igor's grin seemed to grow, if that were even possible. "Very well then. In exchange for your life, you will give up your ….." he said, the words seeming to disappear as he spoke. "… … ….."

"Wait. What did you just say? I didn't hear that," she tried to ask Igor, wondering if her hearing was fading or not. She hoped and prayed that it wasn't. Her eyesight was bad enough. The last thing she needed was hearing problems too.

"The contract has been sealed," he said with a small chuckle. "We will surely meet again in the future. Until then, do be careful."

What sounded like an alarm bell began to ring, causing the blonde to cover her ears in pain, her eyes shut tightly. Strangely, she wasn't sure how long she had been long that, because she soon felt lightheaded again. Her body felt weighted once more.

The ground beneath her was moving. No, not the ground, a vehicle of some sort. An ambulance. She vaguely remembered hearing sirens before she had found herself in that strange room. As her blue eyes opened again, her vision blurred, she saw the inside of the ambulance, and at least two men and a woman talking to each other.

The woman turned to her, seeing that she had woken up and gave a small smile.

The woman's voice echoed around her, a small light blinding her slightly. A doctor? A nurse? She couldn't tell for sure.

"Miss, do you know your name?" the woman asked her.

"My… my name is…"

0000000000000000000000000000

Hiya guys! Thanks for reading my newest fanfic, and my first Persona series one at that!

Things have been very chaotic in my life, so my fanfic writing really suffered. My sister was diagnosed with cancer earlier this year, and she came home to the States from Germany for surgery to remove the tumor. Thankfully the doctors got it all early on, so she didn't have to go through a long treatment process. She stayed with us for recovery after that… and let's just say my sister and I are the kind of siblings best kept apart most of the time. I love her, don't get me wrong. But we clash too much. ^^;

I'll be honest right now. This is a semi-self insert fic. The main character in question, Angel, does share my nickname and a lot of details, but it's not completely me either. And I know the 'fangirl being thrown into a fandom world' idea is done a lot, but this is actually my first attempt at writing one as a fanfic. So, I hope I can do it in a way that you'll all enjoy.

And to those of you following my DGM Fic, 'Demon Boyfriend', I am working on that one again too. I haven't forgotten it, don't worry!

Anyways, please review! But no flames! Laters!


End file.
